Total Drama Outerspace!
by glittersparkles24
Summary: 16 contestants from seasons 1-4 compete for another million dollars aboard the Total Drama Spaceship. BrickxJo, NoahxIzzy, EzekielxEva, ScottxDawn, MikexZoey, CodyxSierra, GwenxDuncan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ep.1: Out Of This World!**

**Note: Scott and Ezekiel are normal in this story. **

**The couples will be BrickxJo, NoahxIzzy, EzekielxEva, ScottxDawn, MikexZoey, CodyxSierra, and GwenxDuncan.**  
**Couples that already exist (e.g. GxD and MxZ) will not be in the fic as much as the other pairings. Also, I'm planning to write about 28 episodes, or maybe 29.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, if I did, Jock and Nizzy would be canon, and Courtney would be dead :)**

**I'm going away so I won't be able to update this for at least a week, but I will after that :)**

*******************************  
'Welcome to Total Drama's season 5 - Total Drama Outer Space!', Chris announced, 'This season we will be traveling in the Total Drama Spaceship with 16 returning contestants from seasons 1-4 for a chance to win another million dollars! Speaking of the troublesome teens, here come some of them now!'

A bus pulled up next to Chris, the door slowly opening.

'Noah!'

Noah walked out of the bus with his usual bored expression.  
'So we're traveling in a deathtrap again?', he asked in his monotone voice.  
'Of course! Let's hope I don't get sued! Here comes Ezekiel!'

Ezekiel tripped over his shoelaces and landed face-first on the ground.  
'Are you ready to get eliminated first, Zeke?', Chris asked him.  
'No way, eh, I'm winning this time!'

'Get ready for some air-pollution because here comes Anne Maria!'

Anne Maria stepped off the bus while spraying her hair and tripped over Ezekiel.  
'You again? You're the reason I lost last season!'  
'Don't worry Anne Maria, he'll probably be eliminated first anyway!', Chris reassured her.  
'He better be!', she glared at Ezekiel who was looking pretty scared as they both stood up.

'Here's new Heather and Jerk-face!'

'Seriously, Chris? Aren't we over that yet?', Gwen said as she stepped off the bus with Duncan.

'You wouldn't believe how many times Courtney has sued me, I'm trying to get on her good side', Chris whispered to them.

'Here's Eva!'

Eva got off the bus and growled at the others, who backed away a little. Ezekiel screamed and tripped over again.  
'You twerps better not get in my way this season!'  
'Who're you calling a twerp?', Anne Maria asked Eva bitterly.  
'YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!', Eva shouted at her, before pushing her over and standing next to Ezekiel and Noah.  
'Geez, take a chill pill, you almost messed up my hair!', Anne Maria got up and started spraying her hair again.

'Here's the crazy stalker super-fan, Sierra!'

Sierra stepped off the bus taking pictures of all the contestants.  
'These will be great for my blog! Hey, WHERE'S CODY?'  
'He hasn't got here yet, you'll have to wait and see if he's competing this season or not! In the meantime, I better take that!', Chris said as he snatched the camera away.  
'Hey! My camera! Cody better be competing or I'll take down all of my Chris fan-sites!', Sierra threatened.

'Here's someone slightly less stalker-ish, Zoey!'

Zoey stepped off the bus with a big smile on her face.  
'Hey everyone! I'm glad to be back! Does anyone know if Mike is competing this season?'  
'You'll have to wait and find out! Let's see if he's on this bus!', Chris announced as the first bus drove away and a second bus pulled up.  
'She's a lot crazier than Mike, here's Izzy!'

Izzy cartwheeled out of the bus to Eva and Noah.  
'EVA! NOAH! IT'S THE REUNION OF TEAM E-SCOPE!'

'Next is the aura-whisperer, Dawn!'  
Dawn walked over and stood next to Zoey.  
'Your aura is exceptionally deep purple - are you nervous and anticipating something, Zoey?'  
'Hey Dawn! Yes, actually, I really want to know if Mike is competing this season', Zoey replied with a smile.  
'Well then, I sense your aura will be very pink in a few minutes!', Dawn smiled back.

'Here comes the cadet with bladder control issues!'

Brick stepped off the bus and saluted Chris, before meeting the others who had already arrived.  
'Pleased to be of service this season, if any of you need any assistance-'  
'Yeah, like you'd be able to help, Dampy-pants!', Jo interrupted, walking off the bus to stand next to him.

'Here's Jo!', Chris announced a little late, 'Everyone better block their ears, because next up is Courtney!'

'THAT BOYFRIEND STEALER BETTER NOT BE HERE THIS SEASON!', Courtney screamed.

She spotted Gwen and Duncan amongst the other contestants and marched up to them angrily.  
'YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE ELIMINATED!', Courtney shouted in Gwen's face.  
'Yeah... Good luck with that', Gwen replied, not phased by her shouting.  
'Can't you just get over that already?', Duncan asked her.  
'NO! AND YOU'LL BE ELIMINATED RIGHT AFTER HER TOO! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON BOTH OF YOU!'

'Let's hope Courtney calms down before we all go deaf! Here's Scott!'

Several of the contestants from season 4 glared at him as he got off the bus.  
Dawn approached him bitterly, 'You better not try any more games this season, because we know who you really are now!'  
'Yeah, if you stop doing your creepy aura stuff!'  
They glared at each other hatefully.

'Sierra will be happy about this, next is Cody!'

Cody stepped off the bus cautiously, looking around at the other competitors.  
'EEEEEEEEEEE! CODY-KINS!', Sierra squealed as she hugged him tightly.

'Last but not least, Mike!'

Zoey grinned as she saw him get off the bus, and she ran over and hugged him.

'Hey Mike, I haven't seen you since last season! I missed you so much!'  
'Zoey! I missed you too! Let's hope we'll be on the same team!', he smiled back at her.

'You all better finish up your lovey-dovey huggy stuff, because it's time to show you the spaceship we'll be traveling on!', Chris interrupted.

'Yeah, it'll totally be less dangerous than the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in season 3', Noah commented sarcastically.

Chris led all the campers to the Total Drama Spaceship. Not surprisingly, it looked just as dangerous, if not more, than the Jumbo Jet. It was a miracle it hadn't fallen apart yet!

'Wow! It's so big, eh!', Ezekiel said in awe, 'I've never been on a spaceship before!'  
'None of us have, homeschool', Eva told him.

Chris led them inside the spaceship. There was a control room where Chef was to fly the spaceship, a dining hall with old wooden tables and stools with seat-belts, and the communal bathrooms. Next, he showed them the new confessional, which was also in the toilet.

-CONFESSIONALS-

Gwen: Well, I can't say I'm particularly glad to be here for another season, with Courtney and Chris both trying to make me miserable.

Courtney: Ugh, I can't believe they let Gwen and Duncan come back! Don't you worry, though, I'll get my revenge on them, if it's the last thing I do!

Dawn: Chris' aura seemed surprisingly calm! Maybe he won't be quite as cruel this season! Maybe...

Sierra: This season is going to be EPIC! We're going in a spaceship! EEEEEEE! And Cody is here! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ezekiel: I really hope I don't get eliminated first this time... No one here seems to like me that much, especially Anne Maria! She scares me...

Jo: This season, the million is MINE! I just need a sane person to be in an alliance with me... But who? All of the classic cast are crazy, and I don't think anybody else would trust me...

Mike: I'm so glad Zoey's here again! I just hope nothing strange happens, you know? I haven't told anyone, but I've had a few... 'relapses' recently...

-END CONFESSIONALS-

He then led them into another room with a TV, lounges, a pool table, two treadmills, and a cupboard full of games.

'This is the common room! It is accessible to all of you at any time when we don't have a challenge'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Dawn: I knew it! He is less cruel!

Anne Maria: A common room? What's up with that guy? I thought he was supposed'ta be torturin' us?

-END CONFESSIONALS-

Chris then showed them a hallway with 4 rooms, a boy's and girl's room for each team. The rooms each had three bunk-beds.

Next he led them to the elimination room, which had several stools around a podium, and a glass door to a separate capsule.

'This is the elimination room, where losers will take the walk of shame to the capsule of loserdom, where they will be blasted into space and never return to the Total Drama Spaceship', Chris announced.

He then showed them the last part of the spaceship, the cargo hold, which was packed with all kinds of junk.

'This is the cargo hold, where-', Chris started.  
'Hey Chris, how are we choosing teams this season?', Cody interrupted.  
'I was getting to that! Don't interrupt me! This is the cargo hold, we're we will have a race to the other side to determine the team captains. The first two there win!'  
'But we can't even see the other side of the room, it's packed with junk!', Scott protested.  
'That's the point! Now, GO!'

Everybody swiftly began to climb over piles of junk and make their way to the other side. Jo, Eva, and Brick were in the lead, with Sierra close behind, who was carrying Cody.

'C'mon Noah! Let's go!', Izzy said excitedly before picking him up and somersaulting over a blow-up palm tree, ignoring his bewildered expression.

Zoey was trying to make her way though to the other side quickly, until Mike caught up to her.  
'Wait! Zoey, we can't win or we'll be on separate teams!', He explained to her.  
'Oh, thanks, want to go slowly with me then?', She asked him. Mike nodded and smiled.

Scott, Izzy and Noah, Sierra and Cody, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney were beginning to catch up to Jo, Brick, and Eva, although they still had a good lead.

'Ahhhh!', Dawn screamed as she tripped over a birdcage. She was a little behind the others but in front of Mike and Zoey. 'Oh! You poor thing!', she said as she noticed a very sick and frail looking bird trapped in the cage, 'Don't worry, little one! I'll let you out!'

Ezekiel was trying to make his way through the junk, but his efforts were pretty useless and he was behind even Mike and Zoey.

Anne Maria was still at the starting point.  
'Why aren't you moving? I said go!', Chris asked, annoyed with her.  
'I can't go through that junk in these shoes! Who knows what you have hidden away in there?', She complained.

Jo and Eva were neck-and-neck, with Brick a meter behind.  
'Oof!', Brick tripped over a box and fell face-first on the floor.  
Jo stopped and turned around, 'Brick?', she called as she ran back to help him up.  
'You're letting him get in the way of your win? you're gonna be so easy to beat this season!', Eva mocked her.  
Jo growled at her and started running again, catching up to Eva, and leaving Brick behind.  
Jo and Eva raced determinately to the other side of the room, reaching it at the exact same time.  
'We have our winners! Jo and Eva will be team captains!', Chris announced.

Shortly after the race, all the contestants gathered in the dining hall to choose the teams.  
'Jo and Eva, you'll get to choose your teammates schoolyard style, boy-girl-boy-girl. Eva your up first', Chris explained.

'Ok... Homeschool?'  
Ezekiel walked over to Eva.

'Soggy drawers?', Jo picked.  
Brick stood next to Jo.

'Sierra?'

'Izzy?'

'Noah?'

'Mike?'

'Ummm... Dawn?'

'Gwen?'

Eva was about to pick when Sierra interrupted her, 'You have to pick Cody! I'll die if he's not on our team!', she begged.

'Fine, Cody?'

'Duncan?'

'Zoey?'

'Anne Maria?'

Eva looked between Scott and Courtney before making up her mind, 'Scott?'

'Courtney, you're on Jo's team', Chris said.

'What? You picked me last? I was a CIT! You need me on your team!', Courtney complained.

'Why does she have to be on my team?', Jo said, annoyed.

'Because I said so!'

'Fine... Bossy-boots, you're on my team', Jo said as Courtney walked over to them.

'Wait!', Zoey called, 'I can't be on this team, I need to be with Mike!'

'I'll swap with her!', Izzy added, 'Then I can be with the rest of team E-scope!'

Chris pondered this for a moment before deciding, 'Ok! I'll allow it! But just this once!'

Zoey and Izzy switched sides, Izzy running over to Eva and Noah.  
'Yay! We're together again! Without me, you guys would've been only half of team E-scope! Actually, more like two thirds!', Izzy said excitedly, 'Hey, Noah, isn't it funny that every season you've competed, I've switched to your team! How cool is that!'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Izzy: I don't mind switching teams! I'm used to it! Now I'm with Noah and Eva again, we could go on an E-scope mission and sneak into Chris' room! Who knows what kind of stuff he has in there?

Noah: Ugh, I'm on a team with Izzy? Again? This is gonna be one crazy season!

Duncan: First the common room, now he's letting them switch teams? I think Chris is getting slightly... Nicer?

Eva: Anne Maria and Jo are both starting to get on my nerves! I'm glad they're not on my team...

Jo: I can't believe Eva chose that scrawny homeschool kid first! And she said I was the one letting a guy get in the way of the game!

-END CONFESSIONALS-

'Eva's team will be named... The Screaming Stars!', Chris announced while gesturing to her team, 'And Jo's team will be named... The Killer Planets! Now you all need to get strapped in to your seats because it's time for us to blast off into space! READY, CHEF?', Chris called out.

Chef walked out of the control room, 'I'm not sure how you start it!', He protested.  
'Didn't you read the instruction manual? We could get sued!'  
'I tried!'  
Chris and Chef walked back into the control room to try and start the spaceship, leaving the contestants in the dining hall putting their seat-belts on.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Cody: CHEF IS FLYING THE SPACESHIP? This can't be good!

-END CONFESSIONAL-

Chris walked back into the dining hall after a few minutes, 'Ok we're ready to take off! Is everyone strapped in to their seats?', the contestants nodded and he began counting down, '10! 9! 8!'

'6! 5! 4!', The teens joined in.

'3! 2! 1... BLAST OFF!'

The spaceship blasted off from Earth and sped out of the atmosphere into space. All of the contestants were looking out the windows in awe.

**Will Ezekiel be voted off first again? Will Courtney get her revenge on Duncan and Gwen? And will Chef's horrible flying kill us all? Find out next time on Total Drama Outerspace!**

**Screaming Stars:**  
**Cody**  
**Dawn**  
**Eva**  
**Ezekiel**  
**Izzy**  
**Noah**  
**Scott**  
**Sierra**

**Killer Planets:**  
**Anne Maria**  
**Brick**  
**Courtney**  
**Duncan**  
**Gwen**  
**Jo**  
**Mike**  
**Zoey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep.2: Spaced Out!**

**Thankyou to all the reviewers! I love getting reviews :) I'm glad everybody seems to like the couples, and don't worry if your favourite character gets eliminated or isn't in this yet, they might come back or make a special appearance :) Also, please let me know which couples you want to see more of :)**

**I just realized I forgot to put the theme song in episode 1! Oops... Nevermind...**

*******************************  
Last time on Total Drama Outerspace 16 teens returned for another season! New rivalries were formed, while old rivalries thrived, and couples were reunited. In the end, Jo and Eva were made team captains and the Total Drama Spaceship was launched into space! Who will be the first contestant voted off? Find out now on Total Drama Outerspace!

*Theme Song*

Screaming Stars: Girl's room

All four girls were already awake. Eva was lifting weights, Dawn was meditating, Sierra was using her pizza laptop, and Izzy had disappeared to somewhere else.

'Where's Izzy?', Sierra said as she noticed the redhead's absence.  
'Who cares?', Eva replied.  
'I know you try to make up for your low self-esteem with your sporting abilities and aggression towards others, but you don't have to push us out of your life to prove your worth', Dawn said sweetly, still in lotus position.  
'I don't have low self esteem, who said that?', Eva scoffed.  
'I read it in your Aura!'

-CONFESSIONAL-

Eva: Aura-whisperer girl is really creeping me out! I hope she doesn't find out any of my other secrets...

-END CONFESSIONAL-

Screaming Stars: Guy's room

Noah had left to go to the common room, Cody was still asleep, and Ezekiel and Scott were getting ready for the day.

'How did you get fixed, eh?', Ezekiel asked.  
'Huh?'  
'How did you get back to normal, eh? Weren't you a robot last season?'  
'That's none of your business'  
'It's just that when I was feral, Chris paid to get me fixed up a bit, eh, apparently I'm a fan-favorite! I wondered if he paid for you too, eh?  
'As I said before, it's none of your business!'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Scott: Do you really wanna know how I got back to normal? I used my part of the million Cameron gave me! Chris didn't even offer to help fix me! I can't believe he likes that homeschool kid more than me, I caused way more drama! Don't I have any fans? *waves his hands in the air frustrated, and accidentally hits himself* Ouch!

Ezekiel: I don't think Scott likes me very much, eh? I wonder why...

-END CONFESSIONALS-

Killer Planets: Girl's room

Jo had already left to go to the common room, and Zoey and Gwen were trying to ignore the argument between Courtney, Anne Maria.

'It's not my fault you can't correctly make a list to make sure you packed everything!'  
'I packed my hairbrush! Now it's missing! You're the one who took it!, Anne Maria accused Courtney.  
'I don't want your stupid hairbrush!'  
'My hairbrush is a custom-made designer original! It's the only one like it in the world!'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Anne Maria: How dare she insult my hairbrush! She better be leaving this game second! Right after Ezekiel!

Courtney: Anne Maria has no idea how to be organized! She can't even make a list! No wonder she lost her hairbrush, and then she blames me for her lack of planning ahead?

-END CONFESSIONALS-

Killer Planets: Guy's room

Brick had gone to the common room, and Mike and Duncan were getting ready.

'So... Do you like... Stuff?', Mike asked, trying to be friendly.  
'Look, I don't like you, you don't like me, so let's not pretend we're friends, ok?'  
Mike gasped suddenly, 'Back in my day, you whippersnappers weren't so rude!', he gasped again, 'Oh no! Not Chester!'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Duncan: What's up with Mike? He's crazy!

Mike: My multiple personalities are coming back! This is horrible! I really hope Vito doesn't come back and ruin everything with Zoey!

-END CONFESSIONALS-

Common room

Noah was trying to read a book, but Izzy was distracting him.  
'Izzy! Can you stop doing that!', Noah asked, while Izzy was making silly faces.  
'Why? I love funny faces!', Izzy replied while pulling on her eyelids.

Jo and Brick were running on the treadmills.  
'I'm running on speed level 6! You?', Jo challenged him.  
'I'm running on speed level 7!', Brick said proudly.  
'Oh yeah? Now I'm on level 8!', She said as she pressed some buttons on the treadmill.  
'Well now I'm on level 9!'  
'I'm on 10!'  
'I'm on 10 too! And I'm running backwards!' he said as he turned around and started running backwards.  
'Yeah? Well I'm-', Jo started, but was cut off by a loud crash as Brick toppled off the treadmill and landed on the floor. Jo just laughed.

'ALL CONTESTANTS TO THE DINING HALL!', Chris's voice announced through the loudspeaker.

Everyone made their way to the dining hall as Chef served breakfast, the same inedible sludge as the previous seasons.

'Ugh! Sludge? Again?', Cody complained from the Screaming Stars table.

'I haven't shown you one of the rooms on the spaceship yet', Chris said after breakfast, 'This is the challenge room!', he continued as he led them through a door. The room was big and mostly empty, except for 8 chairs with flashing lights.

'Why are there light-up chairs in here?', Duncan wondered.

'Those are for today's challenge! You will be put into pairs that I have already chosen. One of you will answer questions while the other gets a SHOCK-ing surprise if they answer wrong. The pairs will be Courtney and Gwen, Jo and Brick, Duncan and Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria, Noah and Izzy, Sierra and Cody, Dawn and Scott, and Eva and Ezekiel. Pairs who get all the right answers win invincibility, but if you get an answer wrong your pair is out. The team with the most pairs left after 5 questions wins.'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Dawn: You know what I said about Chris getting nicer this season? I take that back. He paired me with Scott, of all people.

Noah: First, Chris puts Izzy on my team, now we're paired up for a challenge? What more does he want from me?

Ezekiel: Why is there so many really scary people competing this season? And I'm paired with Eva, the scariest of them all!

-END CONFESSIONALS-

'How do we know who answers and who gets zapped?', Noah asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Whoever's name comes first alphabetically answers the questions, and the other gets to sit in our electric shock chairs!', Chris grinned.

Chef fastened Gwen, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Noah, Sierra, Scott, and Ezekiel into the chairs while Chris handed out remotes to the rest of the teens. They were similar to the voting devices in TDA but had the faces of all 38 contestants.

-CONFESSIONALS-

Courtney: This is great! I can finally get revenge on Gwen! And then she won't have invincibility and she'll be voted off first! It's perfect!

Gwen: I'm going to be zapped a lot today, hopefully Courtney won't kill me, *sigh*

Sierra: Of course I trust my Cody-Kins to answer the questions! I'm not worried at all!

Mike: Duncan probably still thinks I'm crazy, he won't care if I get zapped!

-END CONFESSIONALS-

'Courtney, Brick, Duncan, Anne Maria, Izzy, Cody, Dawn, and Eva, you'll be able to answer the questions on your remotes, just choose the face of the person you think the answer is.', Chris explained.

'First question: who was the first person eliminated in TDI?'

The 8 teens pressed buttons on their remotes while their pairs waited nervously.

'Ok! The answers are in, let's see who got it wrong!'

After a second, the lights on Gwen's chair started to flash, and she got zapped.  
'OUCH! Courtney! That was an easy question!', Gwen protested, her hair a little frizzy from the electric shock.

'Oops! It must've slipped my mind! Oh well!', She said with an evil grin.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Courtney: That was so worth it! Did you see her face? And now she doesn't have invincibility either! Bye bye Gwen!

-END CONFESSIONAL-

'Courtney and Gwen are out! Time for the next question: Who won TDROTI?'

After a few moments of button-pressing, Chris announced, 'Time to see who gets zapped this round!'

Zoey's chair started flashing, an electric shock ran through it and zapped her. 'OW! Hey! You were in that season! You know that!'

-CONFESSIONAL-

Anne Maria: 'Course I knew the answer, I got it wrong on purpose! Zoey deserved to be zapped, always takin' my Vito last season! I haven't seen him for so long, I really miss him...

-END CONFESSIONAL-

'Anne Maria and Zoey are out! Let's see who'll get out this time: Who has switched teams the most?'

After the answers were locked in, Noah's chair started to flash, and he was shocked.  
'Izzy! The answer is you! You know that question!', he said frustrated.

'Yeah, but it looked so much fun when Zoey and Gwen were zapped, I thought you'd enjoy it! Izzy would!', she replied enthusiastically. Noah just raised an eyebrow.

'Two pairs out from the Killer Planets, one out from the Screaming Stars, who will get this question wrong? Who has been eliminated the most times?'

'Oh! Oh! That was me too! Because I returned twice!', Izzy answered out loud.

Everyone quickly pressed Izzy on their remotes, before Chris announced, 'Well, thanks to Izzy, everyone got that right! Unfortunately, no one gets zapped this round. Onto the final question: Who was the first TDROTI contestant to switch teams?'

Buttons were pressed as everyone waited worriedly to see who would get shocked.

'This will determine which team wins! Let's see who gets fried this time!', Chris grinned.

Ezekiel and Mike's chairs both started flashing more wildly than the other chairs had before, and the most severe electrical shock yet zapped through Ezekiel and Mike at the same time.

Mike clutched his head in pain as Ezekiel gasped suddenly, 'Back in my day, we had decent chairs! Not all this ridiculous zapping tomfoolery!'

Everyone looked at Ezekiel shocked.

'Chester?', Mike said astonished, 'My MPD is gone! Thank-you so much!'

-CONFESSIONAL-

Mike: Somehow, the electric shock gave Ezekiel my MPD! This is great! Well, not really for Ezekiel, but my MPD is really gone this time! It's amazing!

Zoey: Wow! I can't believe Mike's MPD is actually gone now! I do feel sorry for Ezekiel, but this is great for Mike!

-END CONFESSIONAL-

Ezekiel gasped again and returned to normal.

'Only one pair left for the Killer Planets, which makes the Screaming Stars the winners with two pairs left!', Chris announced, 'Killer Planets, I'll see you at elimination!'

-CONFESSIONALS-

Scott: I was ready to get shocked back there, but I didn't. I thought Dawn hated me enough to get a question wrong on purpose, but I guess not. Maybe I'm not hated by everyone after all... *Leans on the wall while thinking and a plank of wood hits him in the face* OW!

Dawn: I guess I could've got a question wrong so I could see Scott get zapped, he definitely deserves it! But the questions were so easy! I want our team to win, and besides, I think somewhere in Scott's aura he is slightly sorry for everything he did last season... I'm not ready to forgive him yet though, not at all!

Sierra: I knew I could trust my Cody-kins! He's so smart! EEEEEEEEEE! CODY!

Jo: I sure picked the wrong people for my team! I was the only one left! Well, apart from Pee-pants, of course.

-END CONFESSIONALS-

-Elimination Ceremony-

The Killer Planets were all seated on the stools as Chris stood at the podium.

'This is the first elimination of the season. Tonight, the one of you who does not recieve a Mars bar will be blasted into space in the capsule of loserdom. Jo and Brick, you two get the first Mars bars, as you both won invincibility', Chris threw them the Mars bars.

'The next Mars bars go to... Zoey! Duncan! And Mike!', he threw them their chocolate bars.

Anne Maria, Courtney and Gwen all looked nervously at the remaining two Mars bars.

'The next Mars bar goes to... Anne Maria!', She caught her's relieved.

'Courtney and Gwen, one of you will be leaving tonight. You both were the first to get out in the challenge. One of you has one vote, while the other has seven votes. The last Mars bar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'Gwen! Sorry Courtney, you've been voted out!'

'What! No! There has to be some mistake! Why would you vote for me? I was a CIT! Everyone loves me!', Courtney protested angrily.

'Apparently not! Walk of shame time, Courtney!'

'You won't see the last of me! You'll be hearing from my lawyers!', Courtney continued as the glass door opened to the capsule, and Chris pushed her inside impatiently.

Her screams were muffled as the glass door closed. Chris waved cheerfully as he pressed the button on the wall that sent her blasting into space.

**Will we hear from Courtney's lawyers? How will Ezekiel cope with Mike's MPD? And who will take the capsule of loserdom next? Find out next time on Total Drama Outerspace!**

**Screaming Stars:**  
**Cody**  
**Dawn**  
**Eva**  
**Ezekiel**  
**Izzy**  
**Noah**  
**Scott**  
**Sierra**

**Killer Planets:**  
**Anne Maria**  
**Brick**  
**Duncan**  
**Gwen**  
**Jo**  
**Mike**  
**Zoey**


End file.
